New home, new school, new love
by botgal
Summary: The three earth bound Gala-Lunans are just trying to fit into earth life. But will a new friendship with two not-so-ordinary girls open up doors that should have been left sealed? OC's in the story. IlanaxLance Ilanca.
1. New Friends

This is a little something something I made for 888poke since I know she likes SBT. This is my first attempt at writing for this show, enjoy! Guess what Jessica, you're in it!

Lance looked up at the high shool building with a sigh. Another boring day in that stockade these people called a place of education. He looked over at Ilana and Octus. Scratch that, **Newton**. He still hadn't gotten used to calling the robot by his human disguise name. He gave another sigh, softer this time, and walked into the building at the first bell.

He sat through all of the classes while watching the rather boring lessons given by the teacher. The highlight of the day so far had to be when one of the jocks got some sort of chemical in his eyes during science class and was dancing around like a Gala-Lunan screecher while screaming that it burned. Despite that, the whole day seemed pretty useless. His people had already learned things far more advanced than this, so he didn't even have to pay attention save for when he had to scribble down a note or two so it'd seem like he was.

Finally, it was lunch, one of the parts of the day that he least despised, save for the disgusting food. He had just gotten said food and was looking for a place to sit and eat it, whatever it was. What had the lunch lady said, mystery meat? He didn't know and didn't care as long as he got _some_ type of nourishment from it. He was looking around until he saw a table with only two people sitting at it. They were both girls, he noticed, but he didn't really care as he sat down across from the two.

They didn't even seem to notice him until he sat down. The both looked up at him and he managed to see how they looked. One of them had straight, blonde, shoulder-lenght hair and ultra tan skin. Her eyes were a soft marine blue in color with a hint of green at the edges. she was wearing two earings on each ear and had a silver necklace around her neck. She was wearing a black shirt with some sort of writing on the front that he couldn't read because most of it was hidden under the table. The other had brown hair in a ponytail so long that it reached almost to the floor of the cafeteria they were in. She had strange eyes, they seemed to be changing color even as he looked on, and eyelashes so long and full that they didn't even look like they should be real, yet they were natural. She had very, very pale skin and a teal shirt so bright that he almost had to squint to look at her.

"What's up?" The brunette asked as she looked at him with her confusing eyes. She looked at him for a split-second more before typing something on a black device in front of her. "Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Serina, this is my friend Jessica." she said as she gestured to her blonde friend as she gave a slight wave. She then typed something else on the device in front of her with a frown on her face. "Hmph, Shiri no ana

all of them." she muttered as she typed furiously on the device.

"Sorry about my friend, she was born like this." Jessica said as she tapped her friend on the head.

"Hey! I've told you a million times, don't do that!" Serina screeched as she smacked her friends hand away.

"Yet, I always get away with it. Now why is that?" Jessica said smugly and looked down at the book in front of her. Her friend then did something that confused Lance. She took her thumb and forefinger and used them to pinch a place in the back of her friend's neck. Jessica shuddered for a moment before collapsing to the table.

Serina looked at Lance and clicked her nails together. "Pressure point" she said proudly, "never fails." At that moment Lance saw Ilana and Newton walk into the cafeteria and he motioned to them. They both walked over and sat down.

"Salutations. I see that you've already met Lance." Ilana said cheerfully. Right after she said that, Jessica woke up with a moan, a page from her book sticking to her cheek as she sat up.

"Whu'? Oh, hey, what's happening?" Jessica said groggily as she unstuck the paper from her face. She gave a loud yawn and looked at the two who had just sat down. "Say, all three of you are in our classes." she said as she looked at them. They looked at her with confused expressions, except for Newton "Yeah, the big guy's in our math class, the girl is in our history, and the raven-haired guy is in our science class."

Now that she had mentioned it, he vaguely remembered the two laughing in the corner at the pained antics of the jock. Newton noticed that neither of them had a lunch tray in front of them like the other students.

"Where is your lunch?" Newton asked the girls. They looked at each other with a face and turned back to him.

"We do't really eat the cafeteria food, we usually just have a snack, and then we go to a fast-food place after school." Jessica explained.

"Yeah, we don't normally eat the cafeteria food. Or, if that even is food." Serina said, shying away from Ilana's tray. Lance noticed that her eyes had just gone from being teal as her shirt, to the color of a ripe peach while she was talking.

"What do you mean?" Newton asked. He didn't know why she had said that and he had never seen anything wrong with the food before.

"Well, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that food isn't supposed to, um, _slither_." she emphasized. Lance didn't even know what she was talking about, until he looked down and realized that the brown goop on his plate was slithering off the tray like an inch-worm. He looked at it with disgust and used his fork to push the tray away from himself. Ilana and Newton did the same.

"Chips?" Jessica asked as she held out the bag to the three. Ilana and Lance both grabbed some while Newton politely refused. Ilana looked at Serina and saw that she was eating something that had the vague shape of a seashell.

"What's that?" she asked as she pointed with that hand that didn't have chips in it.

"What, this? It's a chocolate cornette. It's what I eat at lunch." Just after she said that, the bell for class rang and there was a screeching of chairs as people got up to go to class.

"Hey, maybe after school we can all go out to get some real food, my treat" Jessica offered.

"Sure, why not. See you later" Ilana called as she fast-walked to her locker. Both Newton and Lance did the same as they walked to class, leaving the two girls to gather up their things. Jessica looked at Lance's retreating back as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Serina asked, her eyes now a strange combination of colors, like looking into a prism.

"No. But, that Lance guy is pretty hot." Jessica said as the two started walking. Serina just shrugged and the two walked on.

Well, whaddaya think? I hope you all liked it, I worked pretty hard on it. This will be a continuing 'fic so keep an eye out. I'll have the next chapter out when I can, bye. Please review!


	2. PE of Doom

Here's the next chapter! I hope this one was as good as the last. Enjoy!

Lance had just finished suiting up for Phys Ed. and was walking out to the field with Ilana. Phys Ed. was pretty much the only class they had together besides history.

"Lance, Ilana!" "Over here!" They turned to see who was yelling and saw Jessica and Serina waving at them. They walked over to the two and sat down on the grass next to them.

"I didn't even notice that we had P.E. together. Well, waddya' know." Jessica said as the coach took rolecall.

"Well, at least the four of us have a class together. I just wish that Newton was with us in this class." Ilana said as the coach turned to yell at the students who had been slow to get dressed.

"I can arrange that" Serina stated as if she were talking about how to plant a tomato.

"How?" Lance asked.

"It's easy. All I've gotta' do is use my computer to go to the schools website, then I put in a phony teacher's pasword that I installed into the system. From there it's only a matter of hacking into the school's database and changing around class scheduels so he's in the same class we are. I did the same thing so we have all of our classes together. For this type of thing, it should only take me an hour or two at the most." Serina explained. She talked so fast that Ilana had to struggle in order to understand her.

"Hey Serina, would it be too much trouble to, oh I don't know, speak in a language that we understand?" Jessica teased.

"Oh very funny." Serina said as she stood up. "Say, we're supposed to be throwing a football around today. Do you guys wanna' be a team?"

"Sure, come on Lance." Ilana said as she stood up. They grabbed a football and walked out to start throwing it around. Lance, of course, found it rather easy to throw and catch it. Ilana, however, was struggling just to make the ball fly straight.

"Jeez, you know, with the way you two are it's hard to tell that you're related." Jessica commented. Ilana clumsily threw the ball to Serina who wasn't paying attention, thus the inevitable result was the ball hitting her smack-dab in the forehead. She yelled out in surprise and stood in place shakily and whimpering feebly with her hand spread out for a moment, before slowly withering to the ground. The three ran to her and Jessica managed to wake her up. She opened her eyes and stood up on wobbly feet. A dark black and purple bruise was already forming from the ball's impact point.

She managed to shake off the dizziness and they started playing again. Jessica threw the ball at Serina and she was totally prepared to catch it, when another football hit her straight in the back of her head. The same thing as last time happened, only when she withered she landed on her face instead of her back.

"Sorry, I'm just learning to throw!" a boy with curly orange hair and glasses yelled to them. Ilana threw the ball back at them as Jessica woke Serina up a second time. They started throwing the ball around again. Lance had barely taken in that Serina's eyes had changed from neon pink to jade green when the heard someone yell Serina's name.

"Hey Serina!" a boy with dark red hair yelled.

"Yeah?" she yelled back as she turned to see him. It was because of this that she was hit in the back with a football instead of in the stomach. She didn't even have time to whimper as she was slammed face-first into the ground. She turned her face up and looked up at them blearily.

"Did anyone else hear my ribs crack?" she whimpered. Ilana patted the poor girl gently on the back as she let her face fall back to the grass. Lance and Jessica just stood back and stared.

"Does this normally happen?" Lance asked Jessica with a pondering face.

"Actually, no. I don't think she's ever been hit by three footballs in the same day." Jessica said as she shook her head softly. At that moment, the coach blew his whistle for everyone to line up.

"Alright everyone, we're gonna end today's P.E. with a full mile. Let's get on it. And I don't wanna see any walking, or you're gonna be staying to run an extra mile after school." He blew the whistle again and everyone took off running. Lance and Jessica were both taking up the lead, Ilana was somewhere in the middle, and Serina was somewhere in dead last. _Running never has been my strong point _she thought sadly as her run slowed down to a jog. She was just about to give up when she heard a howl behind her.

She turned around in mid-jog only to see a gigentic doberman-german sheperd mix runnning after her and growling. Serina's eyes widened and she ran even faster to keep out of reach of the slobbering beast. The dog started gaining on her and she closed her eyes and ran faster than the second slowest person, then the third, then the tenth, until she was eventually the second fastest person running, the first obviously being Lance. She ran the rest of the mile like that until she finally collapsed in front of the gym teacher.

"Very good time miss Gijutsu. This means an A+ for the semester. Keep up the good work." He said as the shower bell rung. Jessica picked her friend off the ground and half-carried her into the locker room. They eventually came out and Serina collapsed onto a bench.

"What happened that made you run so fast?" Lance asked curiously.

"Okay, I know you're not going to believe this, but I was out there running, just about to give up, when all of a sudden this huge dog just came out of nowhere and started chasing me like it had rabies or something. I just started running and I didn't even realise how fast I was going until I finished." Serina explained as her eyes slowly changed from a dark chocolate to a rich caramel color. She was just starting to relax, when two fighting cats fell off the roof and laned on her as they clawed at each other. She screamed and managed to tear them off with some help from Lance.

She just sat there, trembling as the bell rang. They each walked off to their last class of the day. "Well, see you after school for some food." Jessica called as she helped Serina limp to class. Despite the fact that she was helping her friend, shw couldn't help but look back at Lance while his back was turned.

_I wonder if he has a girlfriend_ Jessica wondered as she turned back to walking.

Oooh. Seems like Jessica has a little crush on Lance. I wonde what will happen next. Reviews keep me going, so keep on reviewing people! Bye!


	3. Lunch

Next chapter. I own nothing, here you go. Ilana waited with Newton for Lance, Jessica, and Serina. While they waited, she told him all about P.E. and how Serina had been repeatedly injured. "Hmm. It sounds like Serina does not have the best of luck when it comes to physical activity." Newton said as he looked at the big school doors. Ilana nodded and turned to look at them also. Lance came out and was quickly followed by Jessica. "Hm? Where's Serina?" Ilana asked as she looked behind Jessica. "Oh her? Our last period teacher saw how beat up she was and sent her to the nurse's office. She should be out any minute" Jessica said non-chalantly. As if on cue, Serina hobbled out the double doors with some help from a pair of crutches that the nurse had given her. She had a long bandage wrapped around her head and multiple other ones on her arms and legs but looking cheerful nonetheless. "I'm here! You guys ready to go?" she called. Just as she said that, the ground started rumbling. "Oh no" she hobbled as fast as she could which confused the three alien beings, but was too slow. The entire high school football team ran out those doors and trampled her as if she weren't there. When the stampede was over they saw her, sprawled flat on the walkway with dirty footprints covering her back. "Oh my god! Serina are you alright!" Jessica yelled as she ran and kneeled by her trampled friend. She whimpered and lifted her head up weakly. "Oji-chan? Is that you? I thought you were dead." Serina whimpered faintly before letting her head fall back to the ground. With some help from Newton, Jessica slowly got her in a sitting position and sat her against the tree. "You gonna be alright Serina? Today was a really bad day." Jessica said as she patted her friend on the shoulder. "I'll be okay, I've had worse days. Remember that time I got off the train too slow and my hair got caught in the doors, and I had to cling to the outside of the train until it got to the next stop? Or that other time when I was on top of the roof and I fell off head over heels into the pool because I slipped on a loose shingle? And those were both in the exact same day." Serina said rather optimistically. "Jess, I think you'd better drive the car. I don't think I'll be too good a driver with how I am at the moment." "Yeah, I think so too, I'll drive. You guys still wanna come with?" Jessica directed this last question as Lance, Ilana, and Newton. They agreed, though rather slowly, and Jessica motioned for them to follow her out to the parking lot. "Hey, uummmm, what'syourname? Newton. Do you think you could help Serina over there, I've gotta get the car open." Newton nodded and carried her to the parking lot."Great, Serina where did you park?" "I parked near the streetlight." They walked to there and saw a huge red hummer H2. Newton looked at it and sensed a high amount of electrical and wireless capability coming from it with his electronic sensors. Serina noticed him looking at it and smiled. "Like it? My dad got it for me when I turned 16. He said I could do whatever I wanted with it. I did, you'll love the wi-fi and power stabilizers I put into it" "* beep beep beep* Nerd-O-Meter is off the charts." Jessica said teasing as she unlocked the car with her set of keys. Serina stuck her tongue out at her friend as Newton put her down next to the door and she let herself in. "Your crutches" Newton said as he held them out. "Wha'? Oh yeah, those. Thanks Newton, I must have forgotten them back there." Serina said as she put them on the floor. "Hope you guys don't mind the back seat." Newton opened one door while Ilana opened the other. The back was surprisingly spacious with soft, black leather covers and smooth chocolate brown seatbelts hanging off to the sides. Ilana sat in the middle, with Newton and Lance on either side. "Are you sure you wanna drive?" Serina asked. "Sure, I was practicing with my dad's car the other day. I have my license don't I?" she asked smugly. "Alright, here we go." Jessica said. "Not gonna crash this time" "Say what!" Serina shouted. "I'm just kidding." With that, she pulled out and drove. They only rode for about fifteen minutes before stopping at a small japanese restraunt with a sign of a giant smiling sushi on top. "Well, here we are. The SUSHI BOWL" Jessica said as they got out of the car. The walked inside where it was empty except for a few employees and a customer or two. A man in a white robe came out and greeted them. "Ah, Gijutsu-san, welcome. How are you today?" he asked as they looked at the menus on the table. "As you can see Sakana-san, I've had better days. Nonetheless, I've still got pep on my side!" she said cheerily as she winked. "Very well, do you know what you want to eat?" Sakana asked. "Umm, just get us a combo plate, you know, to see what they like." Serina said as she indicated Lance, Newton, and Ilana. "As you wish. It will be done in about 20 minutes. Anata no bijinesu no tame dōmo arigatōgozaimashita." he said as he bowed deeply. "Anata no oishii ryōri o itadaki, arigatōgozaimasu." Serina said as she gave a small bow back. He left, leaving the three alien beings to stare at her. "Oh, you see, I'm mostly japanese, and he's my uncle. We just speak in our native tongue as a bit of a game you know." Serina said as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand. "Say, I'm gonna go to the bathroom alright? I'll be right back!" she called as she got up with her crutches and limped to the bathroom door. Jessica stared at the three and Ilana picked up her chopsticks and looked at them curiously. "What are these?" she asked as she looked at them from different angles. "What, the chopsticks? Oh. Let me guess, you've never eaten with chopsticks before have you?" Ilana shook her head while Lance looked slightly confused. "These sticks are for eating?" he whispered to Newton. "It appears so Lance" he whispered back. "Hmm, I'm not so good at teaching, so let's just get some knives and forks. Yo, Mr. Sakana, do ya think we could have some silverware over here!" Jessica yelled. Mr. Sakana popped out from behind the counter. "Of course. Miyumi, wareware no shokuji ni ikutsu ka no gin o ataeru!" he yelled "Hai oji-kun, wazuka sū-fun." they heard a female voice call. A door from the kitchen swung open and a short, thin girl with pink hair walked out carrying a few pieces of silverware. "Hello there, here's the cutlery you wanted." she said softly as she smiled and set it down on the table. "Thanks Miyumi. By the way, do ya think we could get some orange juice to drink?" Jessica asked. "Sure thing, be right back!" she called cutely as she skipped back into the kitchen. At that exact same moment, Serina stepped out of the bathroom and used her crutches to get to a counter opposite of her. She grabbed something off of it and put it in her pocket. She looked at them and smiled, but before she started walking, the kitchen door swung open and slammed her into the wall when Miyumi popped out. "Here you guys, I brought that orange juice you wanted" she said as she walked up and placed it on the table. "Serina! Not again!" Jessica yelled as she pushed Miyumi out of the way and swung the door closed again where Serina had collapsed on the floor. "Oh god, Serina, are you still alive?" she asked as she felt for a pulse. "Mmmm. Over five times in the same day, what are the odds?" Serina murmured blearily. "Umm, will she be okay?" Ilana asked as she stood up and looked at the injured one. "Oh, she's been through worse, trust me." Jessica said as she helped her friend back to the table. Luckily for Miyumi, had brought the food and set it down at the table. Miyumi slipped away, but not before mouthing the word 'sorry' at them before disappearing into the kitchen. The three were hesitant to try the food at first, but eventually they finished the food, to Lance, it was surprisingly delicious. "That was exceptional! I really liked that, umm, what was it again?" Ilana asked. "Shrimp tempura?" Serina suggested. "Yes, that's it, it was awesome." she said as she patted her mouth with a napkin. "Come on, let's get going." Serina said as she stood up with her crutches and dropped some strange-looking money on the table. "Sayonara Sakana-sama!" "Sayonara!" they heard chorus from the kitchen. Serina felt well enough to drive them home, so she got behind the wheel that time. As they got on the road they heard a phone ring. Serina placed it on a holder and pressed the receive button. "Hello?" "Heey, Serina, what's up?" a male voice asked from the phone. "Nothing much just driving home after lunch. How you doing Sam?" Serina asked. She frowned at the car in front of them was driving at about 20 miles an hour. "One second Sam, some slowpoke in front of us is driving too slow." She rolled down the window an yelled as she laid on the horn. "Hey come on stupid move it!" "Hang on, some scrawny-ass chick behind me is blarin' her horn." Sam said. "Ah you should totally flip the ***** off." Serina said as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Newton flinched at the language and behavior she was exhibiting. This was not like the cheerful girl they had meet earlier. "Flip off?" Ilana whispered to Newton. "It is a human term. It involves pointing the middle finger upwards and facing the back of it to another person. It is used as a rude hand gesture used to express dislike of another human." Newton whispered for only Ilana and Lance to hear. "Okay what about that other word. *****?" Lance asked. "It is a spoken derogatory word for human females. It can refer to either that, or a female dog. I didn't expect her to use that kind of language." They turned back to stare at their impatient driver and Jessica caught their gazes. "I know, outside the driver's seat, she's a delicate flower. If she gets behind the wheel, she turns into a wild-cat." Jessica whispered as she eyed her best friend. Said driver squinted out the front window and her eyes widened. "Wait a minute, this sonofa***** just flipped me off! Hey up yours jerk-wad!" she yelled as she laid on the horn. "Serina I gotta' go kick this chik's ass." "And I've gotta kick this guy's ass." "Good luck in your fight" "Good luck in yours." Both Serina and the other car pulled over to the side of the road and Serina started to get out of the driver's seat. Jessica reached over and held her friend back. "No way Serina! You're already beat up enough as is!" she yelled as her friend struggled to get free of her grasp. The other car's driver came around to their driver side door, and Lance immediately recognized the red-haired boy from their P.E. Class. "Serina?" "Sam?" They stared at each other for a moment and Serina mumbled, "Well, this is... awkward." Sam just shifted his eyes and went back to his car. Serina slowly closed the door and started the car back up. Jessica opened her mouth with a smirk on her face and Serina held her hand up. "Shh, not, a single word" They reached the supposed 'Lunis' house and let the three out. "Bye, see you at school!" the two yelled from the hummer. Ilana waved while Octus and Lance just stood there and nodded. "Well, that was... different." Lance commented before heading inside. "I agree, though you must admit, they are very friendly." Octus replied. "I agree, who knows, maybe they can be genuine friends to us" Ilana said happily. As the two in the hummer were driving away, Jessica looked back through the window. "You're uncharacteristically quiet. What's up?" Serina asked. "Mm? Oh, nothing" "Come on, I know you. You're never this quiet except when you're asleep. Whatcha thinkin' about?" "Okay, see, there's this guy... I like him, a lot. But, he's super-popular, muscled, smooth black hair.." Jessica went on. Serina narrowed her temporarily neon-yellow eyes when she realized who she was talking about. "Oh. My. God. You have a crush on Lance!" she yelled. 


	4. Rearranging

Another chapter later than usual because of my only recent inspiration. Please enjoy!

"Quit talking about it Serina!" Jessica yelled as she threw a pillow at her friend. Her chameleon-eyed friend simply ducked and covered her laptop.

"I can't help it. I mean, you, of all people, to fall in love! It's just too funny to take in." she said as she typed into her laptop. "Don't forget, if you break my computer I'm gonna get another one and change your elective from metal shop to choir."

"Sorry, besides, I've never had a boyfriend besides Chuckie Brownman, and you remember what happened."

"Yeah, didn't you push him out of the big maple tree? He broke his right arm and his left hand and had to wear casts for six months."

"I only pushed him because he was trying to throw a rock at a squirrel. I hate people like that. Animal abusers, why don't they all just fall off the face of the earth?" As she was saying that she grabbed a container of ice-cream from the freezer in her room and a plastic spoon from her drawer.

"The law of gravity and physics simply won't allow it. It's just the way life works." Serina shrugged. She reached to grab her soda when a boomerang flew through the door. Jessica ducked, but of course Serina had to have the kind of luck that got her hit on the back of the head with it. She cried out in pain and clutched the back of her head.

"Twerp! Look what you did!" Jessica yelled. A nine-year-old boy ran in. He looked a lot like Jessica except his hair was strawberry blonde instead of pure blond. He looked around, then down at where Serina was clutching the back of her head with his boomerang behind her.

"Hey! There's my boomerang!" he exclaimed. He grabbed said toy and looked as Serina. "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to hit you."

"Get out of my room, NOW!" Jessica shouted as she placed an ice-pack on her friend's head with one hand and shook her fist at her little brother with the other. The boy ran from the room with his boomerang in hand. Jessica got up and slammed the door behind him. "You okay?"

"I've been better."

"Sorry. Note to self: always close door of room when little brother is home. Say, how you doing on changing their class schedules?"

"Well, the basic re-arranging is done. Say, don't you think we should have **asked** them before changing their schedules? To see if, oh, I dunno, they actually want their schedules changed?" Serina finished her sentence by yelling and turned back to her computer. She didn't want to be rude, but she did it anyways. "Aaaand, I'm done." Jessica whooped and plopped down on a beanbag with a carton of ice cream in hand.

"So, we'll be seeing them in our classes tomorrow?" Jessica asked through a mouth full of ice cream and strawberry pieces. Serina scrunched up her nose in disgust and did some calculations on her computer.

"Let's see. If this takes as long as it does when I rearrange **our** schedules, we should be in the same classes by say... Next Monday."

"No big deal, tomorrow is Friday anyways." Jessica said as she picked the strawberry seeds from her teeth. "Anyways, Lance?"

"Right, I'll get my scissors and hair care products ready*" Jessica frowned and crossed her arms. "Just kidding. You gonna tell him or ask him out?"

"I dunno" Jessica said as she threw back her arms, somehow managing to keep the carton of ice cream balanced on her knees. "I guess I'm just gonna wait for the right moment."

"That'll take forever. You've always gotta- What, what in the? Oh for the love of-!"

"What's wrong. I haven't seen you like this since your computer crashed." Jessica spooned another scoop of strawberry ice cream in her mouth.

"That's exactly what just happened! Stupid computer!" Serina looked around and then at Jessica. "Jess is the door locked?"

"No, but I'll do it right now."

"Thanks, close the curtains too while you're up." Jessica nodded and did both these things. Once she was sure everything was closed up tight, Serina placed her hands on the computer. Nothing happened except a light green light glowing on the screen. In a moment, the light was gone and Serina was smiling. "All done. Thanks Jess" Jessica shrugged and put the ice cream back in the freezer. "I've gotta go, see you tomorrow"

Ooh, why did the computer glow? What does Jessica know? Will Jessica get a date with Lance, you'll have to wait and see. Keep back the hounds for now, I'm writing fast as I can.

*It's a tradition in japan for a girl to cut her hair short if she suffers from a broken heart.


	5. Tarantula

I do not own Sym-Bionic Titan, it belongs to its' rightful and respected owners.

Lance slumped in his seat and glanced up at the clock. The late bell for science was to ring in about three minutes. He leaned forward and placed his elbow on the desk and let his head fall into his hand.

"Hey Lance." "What's up?" He looked up and saw Serina and Jessica standing above him. He raised his head until he was sitting up and raised his hand partway in recognition.

"Hey, sorry about all that weird stuff yesterday. To tell the truth, that's not how our after-school lunches normally go. So, can we just forget all that stuff and just, you know, start over fresh?" Lance studied her and Serina for a moment, then smiled slightly and nodded. Jessica smiled widely at his response and held out a hand, but before he could take it, the bell rang and the two had to run to get to their seats. The teacher stepped to the front of the room and nodded at the class.

"Okay, it appears that everyone is present so we can begin right away. Today we will be studying the nature of-" He was interrupted in mid-sentence by one of the girls by the window shrieking. "What is it Miss Dogwood?"

"The tarantula is out of it's cage!" She shrieked again and the students near her scattered as they too spotted the loose arachnid. Only Serina and Jessica stayed where they were.

"Oh come on! It's a tarantula! A tarantula for crying out loud! They're completely harmless!" Jessica seemed extremely exasperated and not the least bit scared of the spider. In fact, to prove her point, she got right out of her seat and went to pick it up. She held it very gently and it rested, completely still on her palm. Serina walked over to her friend and gently pet the arachnid on the back.

"That's right, who's a cute little arachnid?" Serina cooed. "Who's an adorable little _Lasiodora parahybana_ ? You are, yes you are." Jessica gave her friend a look and put the spider back in its' tank. Once it was safely and securely inside, she brushed off her hands and the two went back to their seats. The rest of the class, including the teacher, stared at them for a few minutes before going back to what they were doing. After class was over, Lance managed to catch the two by the door.

"Hey, nice job catching that spider earlier." Jessica was caught completely off-guard by the sudded compliment and pulled her hood over her head so he wouldn't see her blushing. Once Lance reached his next class, he gave the two a slight wave and went in the door. Once he was gone, Serina smiled at Jesica and poked her shoulder.

"You _**like **_him don't you?"

"Shut up."


End file.
